Before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [OS] Darth Sidious a un avis très tranché et très définitif sur l'Ordre Jedi. Il pense aussi que ses collaborateurs sont des idiots, et que personne ne sait véritablement pour quoi il se bat dans la Guerre des Clones. Il n'a pas forcément tort. (Sidious pense beaucoup et se croit intelligent. Ce qu'il est. A.K.A Sarcastic Sidious.) /Marathon Faradien - Day 36/


**J'ai essayé de déloger Sidious de ma cervelle, mais rien à faire, il s'accroche, le bougre ! Pourtant, j'ai tout essayé, j'ai même tenté de ramener Maul à la place, mais Sidious l'a grillé avec la Foudre Sith.**

 **Du coup, je suis obligée de vous présenter ce nouvel OS. Pas ma faute. Le titre est inspiré des paroles de la chanson « Angel With A Shotgun » du groupe The Cab.**

* * *

 **« Before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for »**

* * *

 _Pauvres idiots._ Tandis que l'amical Chancelier Palpatine regardait les Maîtres Jedi sortir de son bureau, le froid et calculateur Darth Sidious n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater mentalement de rire devant la stupidité de ces mêmes Jedi.

Des Jedi qui s'étaient noyés dans leur propre arrogance, celle de penser que les Sith avaient réellement disparu mille ans plus tôt lors de la Bataille de Ruusan, victimes de leur propre bombe mentale. Il n'en était rien, grâce à Darth Bane, et pendant que les Sith passaient leur savoir de génération en génération, orchestrant dans le même temps leur montée au pouvoir, leurs ennemis jurés avaient perdu un millénaire à se complaire dans leur Temple – perdant au passage totalement de vue les raisons d'être de leur Ordre. Si les Jedi étaient à l'origine des gardiens de la paix au service exclusif des citoyens de la galaxie, il ne restait plus rien de cette vocation initiale. Plus leur pouvoir politique grandissait, et plus les Jedi se désintéressaient des véritables problèmes de la population – ils n'avaient pour ainsi dire même plus de communication avec ceux qu'ils avaient juré de défendre, préférant s'enfermer dans leur communauté pour méditer sur la Force.

 _Un Ordre en plein déclin, auquel je serai ravi de porter le coup final._ Cet éloignement égoïste et arrogant les avaient empêchés de constater la survie clandestine des Sith, et ceux-ci en avaient évidemment profité. Après des centaines d'années à manipuler les événements depuis l'ombre dans laquelle ils s'étaient tapis par nécessité, ils avaient enfin pu placer l'un des leurs au sommet de la République Galactique. Darth Sidious n'avait plus qu'à attendre que les Jedi se prennent dans le piège qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes en partie tissé.

La Guerre des Clones était parvenue à détourner l'attention des Jedi vers les Séparatistes, et la couverture de Sidious n'était plus sous une menace critique. _Ces imbéciles ne savent même pas pour quoi ils se battent. Ils pensent sauver la République, sauver le pouvoir qu'ils ont acquis, mais en réalité, ils creusent leur propre tombe._ C'était presque jouissif de faire une telle constatation. En tentant de conserver leur pouvoir, les Jedi ne se rendaient pas compte que celui-ci commençait à changer de place pour atterrir dans les mains des Sith.

Des Sith... de Sidious lui-même. Le Comte Dooku n'aurait jamais l'occasion de servir l'Empire. Une fois la guerre gagnée, les Séparatistes n'auraient plus aucune utilité... et ils disparaîtront tous, Dooku compris. _Lui non plus ne se doute de rien. Il cherche le pouvoir, il ne récoltera que la mort._

Darth Sidious était donc entouré d'ennemis et de collaborateurs qui n'avaient aucune idée de l'engrenage destructeur qui s'était mis à tourner dès le début du conflit. Entre des Jedi qui se précipitaient vers leur fin sans se douter de rien, et un apprenti qui se passait lui-même la corde autour du cou – tout le monde était engagé dans la guerre, mais personne ne savait pour quoi il se battait réellement. _Une belle brochette d'abrutis._ Seul Sidious voyait très bien l'issue du conflit, et il n'attendait que le moment où le Sénat acclamerait son nouvel Empire.

* * *

 **Comme vous pouvez le voir, avec Sidious aux commandes de mon cerveau, ce cher Seigneur Sith a décidé de me faire écrire un texte à sa gloire :3 HAIL SIDIOUS.**

 **Vous pouvez toujours laisser une review (moi ça me ferait bien plaisir ^-^'), mais cela ne sauvera pas les Jedi. Mouhahaha. Bref. Passons. Vous pouvez aussi prendre parti pour Sidious, en rejoignant la « Sidious Army » sur Facebook :)**


End file.
